We have these little moments
by crankyXwhenXprovoked
Summary: In all the crazy of our life's we have these little moments


"Come on Sammy, were going to teach you how to drive," An eighteen year old Dean announced coming into the motel room of the week.

"No," Sam grumbled, peeking over his book.

"What do you mean no?"

"No as in no,"

"And why not?" Dean asked, sitting down on the bed next to him.

"Because last time we tried this all dad did was yell at me about what I was doing wrong,"

"Well he just went off for a hunt, so it's just going to be you and me and I promise that I won't yell at you,"

"Promise?" Sam asked, putting his book mark in place and putting the book aside.

"I promise Sammy, come on,"

Sam smiled and popped off the bed, getting his shoes on and following Dean to the empty back lot of the motel. Getting in the car Dean gave Sam the basics on what was what and how to do it. He was doing pretty well until Sam tried backing up once and the back bumper of the Impala hit something. Dean's mouth fell open to near yell at Sam when Sam beat him to it.

"Fuck," Sam swore then slapped his hand over his mouth.

Dean cocked his head to the side looking as Sam put the car in park, a hot blush moving up his cheeks. Sam wasn't aloud to swear since John didn't want him to and that mixed with him hitting Dean's baby made it worse in Sam's mind. The udder cuteness that was Sam however at the moment, Dean couldn't even pretend he was mad.

"Sammy it's ok, I promise," Dean said, pulling Sam to him.

"You sure?"

"Yea, I'm sure," Dean said smiling and pressing their lips together.

After their lips parted, Dean started the instructions again and by the time their dad got back Sam was ready to drive on streets.

Tapping his fingers against the key board 22 year old Sam looked through another list of answers to see about killing the monster of the day. He was finding a ton of different things and even a 'real' video or two. Sighing his eyes didn't even flicker to the clock on his laptop that he was supposed to be watching.

It was Dean's birthday today and he was making him a cake in the small kitchen thing that the motel room had. However the time that he was supposed to take the cake out passed almost 15 minutes ago. He wasn't alerted to that he lost track of the time until the small dirty smoke detector went off. The blaring noise made him jump and let out a string of curses that would make a sailor blush. Getting up he grabbed the oven mitts and pulled the cake out and set it on top, his eyes watering with a mix of the smoke and frustration.

The door opened just as he grabbed a magazine to blow air at the still beeping smoke detector.

"Sammy what happened?" Dean asked, taking in the scene as the detector stopped making noise.

"I wanted to surprise you by making you a cake," He sniffled, wiping his nose with the back of his hand. "And I was trying to find how to kill that stupid thing and just lost track of time and it burned and I'm sorry,"

"Hey hey it's ok Sammy," Dean said stepping forward and pulling Sam to him and to the bed.

Lying down with Sam, Dean tucked the younger Winchesters head under his chin so he couldn't see the grin spread over his face.

"I'm sorry,"

"It's ok it's just a burnt cake at least you didn't burn a pie, then I might have to be mad,"

"Jerk," Sam mumbled but at least didn't sound like he was going to cry anymore.

"Bitch," Dean said softly into Sam's hair, before kissing his head gently.

The day was not starting off the best when Dean went to put on a pair of pants that were weirdly to tight.

"Sammy?"

"Yea Dean?" Sam asked walking out of the bathroom, fully dressed.

"Why don't these fit anymore?" Dean asked, showing the pants that were still on but would need to grow about an inch or more in the waist.

"Oh no," Sam said blushing.

"What?"

"I tried to wash them like you like, since I know you like them a little tight so they don't fall off,"

"So how did this happen?" Dean asked, pulling them off and tossing them on his bed and picking up another pair that did still fit.

"I left them in to long," He said with a shy smile that Dean couldn't stay mad at.

"How about next time we do my laundry together or you don't get distracted looking at other guys," Dean said, flicking up an eyebrow for a quick second.

"I would never do that to you," Sam said, looking appalled at the thought of looking at other men.

"I know baby, can't I tease you?"

"Not right now we have to go, later though," Sam winked.

"I love you,"

"I love you too,"

Later on Dean let out a sigh as Sam pointed them down another strip of road in the middle of no where.

"Ok we should be seeing a large rock formation," Sam said, looking around and back at the map again.

"You said that like an hour ago," Dean said, squeezing Sam's hand that he was holding.

"I hate reading maps," Sam mumbled and started looking around, trying to find it on the map.

"I know but I'm not letting you drive my baby," Dean said cockily.

"I thought I was your baby?"

"My other baby,"

"Hey there it is," Sam said suddenly, pointing.

Dean smiled and pulled over and they got out, finally being exactly where they were supposed to be.

The TV in the motel room flickered as some old movie flashed on the screen Dean's eyes flicking back and forth between it and Sam. The younger male was sitting next to him with his head on Dean's shoulder. Sam had been fighting sleep for a while and it seemed like it was finally working. His eyes were closed and his breathing was steady and so was the tingles in Dean's hand and the rest of his arm.

Sam's relaxed and gorgeous features were the only thing keeping Dean from moving Sam off him. He never looked more handsome than he did when he was asleep, even if Dean would never admit it. Too chick flicky for his tastes, but hey he couldn't help it.

About an hour later when Dean really couldn't feel his arm anymore, Sam shifted and woke up.

"Hey De," He said smiling up at him, leaning up for a kiss.

Dean kissed him back, mumbling his own hey against his lips and started kissing him back.

"Your arm is asleep isn't it?" Sam asked as Dean let out a little hiss as the blood rushed to the area again.

"Yea, but I don't want to hear a single sorry outta you,"

"Fine," Sam said, giving him another kiss and heading to the bathroom.

Once he was done Dean went in there and did his own business along with brushing his teeth. When he came out he had to pause and watch Sam for a few moments as he felt his heart clench with love at the sight.

Sam was lying in bed, with just his pajama pants on and looking at the ring that was around his finger. It was just a simple silver band that on the inside housed the names Sam and Dean and the word forever. The way he was looking at it with so much love in his eyes made Dean feel sort of like crying and he was having his heart stolen again.

"Hey you gonna stand there all night or come and lay with me?" Sam asked smiling up at Dean.

"Well as much fun as standing here all night sounds," Dean said, stripping his shirt and climbing into bed with Sam.

When he was in bed Sam pulled him close and rested his head on Dean's chest, holding him tight.

"I love you Dean," Sam said, already falling back to sleep.

"I love you more Sammy," Dean said, holding him tight and following him into sleep.

~*~*~*~Authors Note~*~*~*~

This is a song inspired by the song Little Moments by Brad Paisley.

I wanted something that wasn't all angst and here it is ^^

I hope you like it

I don't own Supernatural.

However I do half own this headache that won't go the hell away. Yay me -_-


End file.
